Reverier
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Lemon: AyaxOmi, Oferenda para Evil Kitsune. Ou seja, fic fofa.


_**Título**_: Reviere_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: lemon, RA, fluffy, oferenda_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi_**  
Resumo:**_ Omi tem planos para comemorar seu tempo de envolvimento com Aya, mas nada dá certo pro loirinho...

* * *

**Essa fic se passa no universo da insana da Freya de Niord. Foi ela que arrumou esse filho pro Yohji... XD eu soh peguei a deixa!**

**Leia ainda: "**_A força de um desejo_**" (da Freya de Niord) e "**_Babá por um dia_**" (desta que vos fala)**

* * *

**Reverie  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

Omi acabou de chegar em casa correndo. Tivera que fazer um trabalho extra para o colégio, e acabara se atrasando muito! Passava das seis da tarde, e provavelmente seus companheiros já haviam fechado a floricultura.

Porém sua preocupação não era essa. Tinha planos para a noite... a noite em que completaria um ano de relacionamento com Aya... um ano! Já programara tudo nos mínimos detalhes, e nada poderia dar errado.

_**Me lembro de quando caminhava nas estrelas  
E era inalcançável...**_

Quase eufórico, o chibi entrou na residência e deu de cara com Ken sentado no sofá, segurando o filho nos braços cuidadosamente. Kenji estava muito agasalhado, com um gorrinho preto na cabeça, e luvinhas vermelhas nas mãozinhas. Além de uma blusa de mangas compridas.

(Omi)!!

(Ken sorrindo) Boa noite, Omi.

(Omi surpreso) Ken! O que está fazendo aqui?!

(Ken o.o) O que...? Eu moro aqui, esqueceu?

(Omi corando) Claro que não! Mas nós tínhamos combinado que você levaria o Yohji e o Kenji pra jantar fora!

(Ken O.O) Era hoje?!

(Omi desanimado) Era...

Seus planos! Seus doces planos estavam indo por água abaixo.

O jogador percebeu a tristeza que cobria os olhos do jovem arqueiro e mordeu os lábios. Como pudera se esquecer do combinado?

Yohji vinha descendo as escadas nesse momento. Usava um roupão negro, amarrado por um laço meio frouxo na cintura. Secava os cabelos loiros com uma toalha azul claro.

(Yohji) Yo, chibi! Que cara de derrota é essa?!

(Omi)...

Piscando incomodado, Ken levantou-se segurando o bebê e foi em direção do amante, tomando-o pelo braço.

(Yohji) Ei!

(Ken n.n") Yohji, eu lembrei que fiz reservas para jantarmos fora hoje, vem.

(Omi)!!

(Yohji) Mas... não posso sair assim! Ken, espera! (**1**)

(Ken) Ora... o que tem de mais?

(Yohji) Eu to de roupão!!

(Ken n.n) Tá lindo! Nunca saiu de roupão na rua?!

(Yohji ò.ó) NÃO!!

(Ken n.n"") Sempre tem uma primeira vez...

(Yohji) Mas... tá frio!

(Ken) Não se preocupe, eu agasalhei bem o Kenji e ele não vai nem sentir!

(Yohji ó.ò) Mas... mas...! KEN!

Sem escapatória, um espernenante ex-playboy foi arrastado para fora da casa. Omi assistiu a cena surpreso e agradecido. Ken era mesmo um amigão!

Apesar disso...

(Omi o.o") Yotan vai fazer sucesso no restaurante...

Balançando a cabeça, o hacker jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e correu para a cozinha. Logo Aya chegaria do hospital, onde fora visitar a irmã, por esse motivo tinha pouco tempo para preparar a surpresa.

Começou trocando a toalha da mesa por uma mais bonita, e colocando um castiçal bem no meio. Aquilo era apenas para dar um clima...

Depois separou vários ingredientes para preparar o jantar... e seria um jantar inesquecível, já que o chibi andara pegando algumas receitas com amigos e outras da Internet...

Colocou-os sobre o balcão. Então franziu as sobrancelhas. Yohji estava certo: a temperatura baixara um tanto, fazendo-o tremular de frio. Logo seria inverno.

(Omi pensativo) Acho que já é tempo de manter o aquecedor ligado.

Não podiam esquecer de Kenji. O garotinho precisava de cuidados especiais, afinal era apenas um bebê. (**2**)

Sem perder mais tempo rumou para o porão, que ficava logo abaixo da sala das missões. Tinham um aquecedor meio velho por lá, mas que serviria para aquecê-los em mais um inverno.

Ainda não convencera Aya a comprar um novo...

Chegando lá, o chibi abriu o alçapão e galgou os três degraus. Estava tudo escuro, mas ele não teve dificuldades para localizar o interruptor.

(Omi O.O) Nossa!

O porão estava uma verdadeira bagunça! Móveis antigos jogados por todos os lados dificultavam a passagem até o aquecedor. Muito provavelmente Ken e Yohji haviam levado os móveis antigos para lá, logo após a troca, quando Kenji nascera.

(Omi -.-") O Ken podia ser mais organizado!

Respirando fundo, o chibi tratou de avançar, tentando encontrar um vão entre a mobília e finalmente chegar ao aparelho de aquecimento. Estava se espremendo entre um guarda-roupas de solteiro e uma cômoda quando ouviu um baque surdo.

Olhou para trás e seu sangue gelou nas veias.

A portinha do alçapão caíra, e batera, fechando-se. (**3**)

(Omi) Céus!!

Aquele alçapão não abria pelo lado de dentro...

_**Feche os olhos  
Encare a verdade**_

Aya chegou em casa com um humor mais azedo do que o normal. Sua irmã continuava na mesma, sem melhora aparente.

Estava tão cansado de ter esperanças, e de se preocupar... a cada dia a responsabilidade pelo bem estar de Aya chan pesava sobre seus ombros, fazendo-o sentir um fracassado.

(Aya) Maldição.

Exausto, percebeu que não tinha ninguém em casa. As luzes estavam apagadas, apesar da porta aberta.

(Aya)...

Não estranhou a ausência do amante, afinal, Omi saíra para fazer um trabalho extra. Era muito provável que não tivesse voltado.

Mas onde estariam os outros dois Weiss? Sumiram sem nem mesmo se preocupar em deixar um bilhete!

Exausto pelo longo dia na Koneko, Aya sentou-se no sofá, e inclinou a cabeça, repousando a nuca no encosto. Observou o forro cinza por um segundo, e então cerrou as pálpebras, escondendo as íris ametista.

Queria tanto que Omi estivesse em casa naquele momento, esperando por ele, pronto para recebê-lo de braços abertos!

Podia soar egoísta, mas Aya não se importava. Sabia-se perdidamente apaixonado pelo garoto, que desabrochava e se tornava pouco a pouco um homem completo, bem diante de seus olhos.

Omi já não era mais aquela criança perdida, a quem Aya indicara um caminho, pondo-se não apenas a orientar, mas também a seguir lado a lado.

O jovem hacker crescera, amadurecera e se tornara um companheiro confiável e amante apaixonado. Agindo como amigo, namorado, e até mesmo professor.

Sim, Aya entendia que também aprendera muito com o loirinho. Descobrira novos sentimentos, desenterrando antigas sensações.

Redescobrira o prazer de se dedicar a alguém, de esperar algo de outra pessoa, e retribuir a atenção recebida.

Voltara a sentir-se necessário, importante, fundamental... e não apenas mais um ser humano que deixava as coisas correrem, sem expectar nada do futuro, sem desejar nada do futuro, e infinitamente pior: sem querer o futuro.

Aprendera com Omi o quanto era bom estar vivo. E mais significativo do que estar vivo: viver.

Enfrentar os desafios, superar as tristezas e driblar os reveses.

Rir da dor, e camuflar o sofrimento, ocultando-o secretamente, para presentear a pessoa mais amada com as lágrimas. Lágrimas de alívio e superação.

Lágrimas que apenas Omi havia visto.

Omi, o jovem que se tornara o pilar de sua vontade. O farol que indicava o caminho... o guia que o tomava pela mão e seguia ao seu lado. Sempre.

Omi...

O garoto que amava.

_**Apenas uma chance...  
Você sabe, eu te amo..**_

Omi voltou sobre os próprios passos e sondou a porta do alçapão. Estava cerrada.

(Omi o.o) Droga!

Lembrou-se de que os quatro haviam combinado trocar aquela portinha, desde que Yohji ficara preso no porão por quase seis horas, antes de ser descoberto.

Mas a verdade é que mal freqüentavam aquele lugar, e acabaram se esquecendo.

Omi trincou os dentes. Não queria ficar por ali por seis horas! Mas o que faria?

Preocupado, forçou o ombro contra a madeira, mas as ripas não cederam nem mesmo um centímetro.

(Omi) AlGUÉM!!

O grito de socorro foi algo desesperado, afinal se sabia sozinho em casa. Ken e Yohji haviam saído por um pedido seu mesmo... e não tinha nem idéia se Aya já voltara do hospital.

Naquele porão não havia janelas, e ele ficava abaixo da sala de missões. Mesmo se gritasse a plenos pulmões teria dúvidas se seria ouvido ou não.

Resignado, foi em direção a antiga cama do jogador, e sentou-se sobre ela, pondo-se a arrancar pequenos tufos do colchão velho. Ficou rodando-os entre o dedo indicador e o polegar, fitando as bolinhas de maneira pensativa.

Seu plano de fazer uma surpresa para Aya estava dando maravilhosamente errado desde o começo. Se não fosse o trabalho extra, teria chegado em casa mais cedo, lembrado Ken e Yohji do compromisso, e aproveitado para ligar o aquecedor, talvez sem correr o risco de ficar preso no porão.

Como tudo podia falhar dessa maneira? Parecia piada!

Tudo o que o chibi queria era uma oportunidade de mostrar o quanto amava o líder da Weiss.

Não que não dissesse isso sempre. Por que dizia. A cada segundo, a cada dia. Após cada missão. Todas às vezes que Aya voltava do hospital.

_Amo você. E nunca vai saber o quanto._

Suspirando, Omi fechou os olhos.

Só queria que Aya soubesse mais uma vez o quanto era _especial_. O quão importante era em sua jovem vida.

Afinal, Omi aprendera tantas coisas ao lado de Aya. Aprendera a ser forte, e a levar suas responsabilidades sempre a sério.

O caçula dos Weiss crescera sem os valores de uma família, mas descobrira ao lado de Aya o valor de uma pessoa amada. A importância daqueles que _amamos_ e por quem _arriscamos_ a vida.

A maneira com que o ruivo cuidava de sua irmã, tratando-a como se fosse a mais preciosa de todas as criaturas, comovera Omi e o fizera invejar de leve tanta atenção recebida.

Atenção que agora também partilhava.

Aya havia lhe concedido esse tesouro precioso: lhe dera uma chance. Uma oportunidade para terem um relacionamento que se enraizara no coração de ambos e perdurara dia após dia, completando um ano no dia de hoje.

(Omi) Oh!

Um ano... e tudo que Omi queria era tornar a data _especial_.

Mas como sempre... as coisas para ele não davam certo...

Nunca seguiam o rumo esperado...

_**Você encontrará  
o caminho...**_

Aya esticou os braços e flexionou os músculos doloridos.

Não era hora de devanear e ter fantasias depressivas. Chegara em casa e encontrara-se sozinho. Oras, o que tinha demais?

Isso não significava que ficaria sozinho para sempre. Em breve Omi voltaria, e aqueles três também, dois desajustados e um bebê com tendência a roqueiro...

Claro que não sentia falta desses últimos... não os considerava sua família, e não eram importantes... "_A quem quero enganar? Claro que são importantes... os três..._"

(Aya)...

Assustando-se com o rumo dos pensamentos, Aya passou a mão pela face de maneira cansada. Foi então que as íris ametista voltaram-se para a outra poltrona.

(Aya)!!

O que a mochila de Omi fazia ali?

(Aya) Omi?!

Levantou-se e rumou para a cozinha. Acendeu a luz flagrando a mesa arrumada com um castiçal e uma bonita toalha. Viu os ingredientes do que provavelmente seria o jantar.

(Aya) OMI?!

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, o ruivo foi para o andar de cima, vasculhar os cômodos superiores.

O amante não estava no quarto. E em nenhum dos banheiros.

Começando a se alarmar, Aya resolveu tocar no celular, porém mal discou os números e a músiquinha soou alto na sala.

Com certeza o aparelho ficara dentro da mochila.

(Aya) Onde ele está?

Teria saído as pressas? Talvez estivesse na garagem?

Não... Aya chegara por lá, e não vira nem rastro do amante.

Talvez a Koneko...?

Mais animado, o espadachim rumou para a Floricultura. Inspecionou o local, a estufa e o galpão dos fundos.

A busca mostrou-se infrutífera.

Tentando não se assustar de verdade, Aya retornou para a sala. Tinha que se manter impassível, com a cabeça fria. Claro que ele era Aya e não entraria em pânico por tão pouco.

Tão pouco?!

Omi, o garoto que amava parecia ter desaparecido sem deixar vestígios!

"_Calma, idiota!_" O jovem hacker deixara sinais sim: a mochila, uma mesa semi arrumada e o jantar não iniciado.

Vestígios alarmantes, mas vestígios.

Tentou manter o controle da própria mente. Para encontrar Omi deveria ser objetivo e racional. O jovem já era pura emoção. Não podia permitir que fosse diferente.

Caso contrário não o amaria tanto.

Respirando fundo, Aya passou mentalmente todos os seus passos.: revistara a casa, a Koneko e a garagem. O que faltava?

A sala das missões. Claro.

Sentindo-se meio ridículo por quase ter perdido as rédeas da situação, Aya caminhou com passos urgentes e ansiosos rumo a sala do subsolo, que destinavam as reuniões da Weiss Kreuz.

Abriu a porta e sentiu o coração murchar. Estava vazia.

Vazia!

Os olhos violeta scanearam cada detalhe, em busca de um sinal, um indício de que Omi estivera ali.

(Aya)!!

Só então notou o carpete dobrado, bem no canto do local, deixando a vista um alçapão quadrado e um tanto pequeno. O alçapão que dava acesso ao porão.

(Aya) Poderia...

Quase correndo, o ruivo acercou-se da pequena porta que até então permanecia esquecida no assoalho da sala das missões. Colocou a mão no trinco que se fechava automaticamente quando as ripas batiam, e abriu o alçapão.

_**Posso sonhar,  
e voltar a respirar.**_

Ao ouvir o som do alçapão, Omi encheu-se de alívio. Mas ao notar que era Aya quem espiava pela pequena porta, os grandes olhos brilharam com intensidade, e ele saltou da velha cama, mal podendo conter a empolgação.

(Omi) Aya... AYA!!

(Aya) Omi... então você está aí?

Avançando, o chibi tratou de se explicar.

(Omi) Vim ligar o aquecedor. Mas Ken colocou tanta tralha aqui que é quase impossível alcançá-lo. E eu tinha me esquecido que essa portinhola não se abre pelo lado de dentro.

(Aya) Você está bem?

O loirinho sorriu e subiu os três degraus, aproveitando que seu amante mantinha o alçapão aberto.

Já fora do porão, Omi respirou fundo e colocou as mãos na cintura.

(Omi) Sim. Estava começando a me entediar.

(Aya preocupado) Ficou preso muito tempo aí?

(Omi suspirando) Na verdade eu não sei... acho que perdi a noção do tempo! Obrigado!

(Aya)...

Pobre loirinho, devia ter sido solitário.

Então para surpresa de Aya, o hacker abaixou a cabeça e deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

(Omi) Que pena... eu queria ter feito algo especial para essa noite...

(Aya)...

(Omi) É o nosso _primeiro _aniversário.

(Aya) Sei disso. Um ano juntos.

(Omi) Oh!

(Aya) Eu sabia que você tentaria algo diferente. Só não esperava essa 'caça ao tesouro', quase literalmente falando.

(Omi)...

(Aya) Não preciso de nada para comemorar o nosso dia. Você já é especial o bastante.

E para dissipar qualquer dúvida, Aya segurou no rosto do loirinho com as duas mãos e abaixando a cabeça requisitou os lábios adorados para um beijo profundo, doce e gentil.

As línguas se enroscaram preguiçosamente, tornando a sensação mais agradável a medida que o beijo se tornava exploratório e possessivo, a ponto de fazê-los perder o fôlego.

(Omi) Aya...

O chibi murmurou num segundo em que pararam para respirar, mas logo os lábios rosados foram presos outra vez. Aya parecia faminto, desejando o contato como se a muito tempo não se beijassem.

Como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo.

O chibi não ficou atrás. Acompanhou a urgência dos lábios finos, permitindo que sua língua explorasse o interior daquela boca úmida e quente.

Logo as mãos entraram na festa, e as roupas foram sendo tiradas. Quando eram por si, estavam deitados no carpete escuro, com Aya por cima de Omi, ambos procurando uma posição que acomodasse melhor seus corpos.

Omi mordeu os lábios e fitou o rosto de Aya, que naquele momento não estava tão frio como de costume. Quando se rendia aos braços de seu jovem amante, o ruivo perdia toda a máscara que protegia seus sentimentos, e permitia que o chibi o visse exatamente como era.

Junto daquele garoto, o líder da Weiss perdia todos os seus temores, receios e medos mais profundos. Fora a doçura e paciência, assim como força de vontade daquele loirinho que devolvera a vida ao ruivo.

Fizera-o se sentir novamente ansioso, novamente amado. E Omi sabia muito bem disso.

Assim como sabia que Aya lhe ensinara muito da vida. Fora Aya quem lhe tornara um homem. O ruivo fora seu primeiro e único amante.

Um tanto surpreso pelo ar subitamente pensativo do hacker, Aya interrompeu as carícias, fitando-o com ar interrogativo.

(Aya) O que foi? Fiz algo errado?

Imediatamente o loirinho negou com a cabeça.

(Omi) Nunca! _Nunca_! Eu só...

Interrompendo a frase, Omi se moveu tirando Aya de cima de si, e ergueu-se, deixando o amante banquetear-se com o corpo jovem, de curvas firmes e definidas, dominado pela pele branca... perfeita.

(Aya)...

(Omi) Vem.

Estendeu a mão para o espadachim.

(Aya surpreso) O que?!

(Omi) Tem algo que quero pegar na cozinha...

(Aya) Espera...

O ruivo ia dizer que deveriam colocar pelo menos as roupas, mas Omi deu uma risadinha safada, que o mais velho ainda não conhecia, e agarrou na mão de Aya, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos.

(Omi) Não tem ninguém em casa! Vamos aproveitar!!

(Aya)!!

Com os olhos arregalados, e o coração aos saltos, o espadachim deixou-se ser praticamente arrastado, nu, em direção a cozinha. (**4**)

Suspirando, sentiu-se um tanto ridículo, e quase pensou em acabar com a brincadeira... mas Omi estava se divertindo tanto e era tão óbvio, que Aya simplesmente não pode dizer 'não'.

Fitando aquele garoto que conquistara seu coração, o líder da Weiss acabou sorrindo também, tentando imaginar apenas que se tratava de um sonho.

Um sonho doido, insano e estupidamente ridículo... ou talvez um sonho carregado de vivacidade, anseios secretos e quem sabe... um delicioso fetiche...

Aya ia viver aquele momento. E que se danasse o resto!

_**Quando as asas  
sentem o céu...**_

Os amantes atravessaram a casa toda, sentindo um pouco de frio, afinal estavam sem as roupas, que haviam ficado esquecidas no chão da sala das missões.

Ao invadir a cozinha, Omi parou sem aviso, respirando rápido. Empolgado pela 'aventura'.

Voltou os olhos brilhantes para Aya, encarando-o com a face levemente corada, vivaz, numa mistura de inocência e sensualidade que incendiou o sangue que corria nas veias do ruivo.

Mal sabia o mais velho que também era uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Sua bela face também estava corada, muito de leve. Impossível dizer se apenas pela corrida ou pela excitação de que era vítima.

(Omi sorrindo) Vou pegar...

E num desfile de fazer inveja a qualquer um, andou pela cozinha, com o belo corpo todo exposto aos olhos vorazes de Aya. O ruivo deixou as íris ametistas deslizarem pelas costas perfeitas, indo em direção ao traseiro arredondado e empinado, branquinho... delicioso.

Num gesto quase inconsciente, Aya passou a língua sobre os lábios e finalizou mordendo-os com força. Céus, como queria tomar aquele garoto nos braços e amá-lo! Amá-lo até a exaustão!

Ignorando os pensamentos nada inocentes de seu amante, Omi começou a abrir os armários um a um, procurando por algo quase desesperadamente.

Ao fim da busca voltou-se para o mais alto, franziu as sobrancelhas e pareceu decepcionado ao extremo.

(Omi ç.ç) Acabou!

(Aya) O que?

(Omi i.i) O... creme de leite...

(Aya)!!

(Omi) Eu tinha deixado uma caixinha aqui, reservada para hoje a noite... não entendo...

(Aya suspirando) Um daqueles dois deve ter aberto.

(Omi) Oh!

Para espanto do espadachim, Omi pareceu tão triste, que quase lhe partiu o coração. Parecia até que lágrimas se juntavam ao cantinho dos grandes olhos angelicais.

(Aya) Omi, é apenas uma caixa de creme de leite. Não tem importância alguma.

(Omi) Não... não é isso...

(Aya) E o que foi então?

O hacker fez um gesto abrangente com a mão direita, mostrando a cozinha. Aquilo pareceu a Aya um tanto melodramático, mas ainda assim fofo.

(Omi suspirando) É que... tudo deu tão errado hoje! Eu tinha planejado um jantar romântico, a luz de velas... ia fazer alguns pratos exóticos... e nos meus planos terminaríamos tudo com uma... 'sobremesa' de creme de leite... mas... mas... foi tudo por água a baixo. Era pra ser uma noite inesquecível!!

Aya foi franzindo as sobrancelhas a medida que ia ouvindo aquela confissão. Encarou Omi seriamente e então, permitindo que sua máscara de frieza fosse definitivamente para o espaço, o espadachim fez algo que a muito, muito tempo não fazia.

Aya riu.

(Omi)!!

(Aya rindo) Omi... sinceramente... eu cheguei muito desanimado do hospital... quando percebi que algo podia ter acontecido com você, me desesperei, fiquei assustado... então comecei a 'caça ao tesouro'...

(Omi) Oh...

A surpresa não tinha medida. O que era mais incrível? Aya rindo até quase as lágrimas? Aya fazendo uma confissão? Aya falando tanto?

(Aya) Quando o encontrei, fiquei feliz, Omi. Feliz _mesmo_.

A frase era por demais ambígua. E teve o efeito exato que já era esperado. Os olhos azuis do chibi lançaram faíscas.

(Omi)... Aya...

(Aya sorrindo) Agora estamos aqui. Depois de uma maratona da sala de missão... estamos na cozinha, conversando seriamente, sem nenhuma peça de roupa sobre o corpo. Se isso não é inesquecível... então nada mais é.

O loirinho ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois mediu Aya de cima a baixo, sentindo a boca salivar diante de um corpo tão perfeito. A ficha estava caindo aos poucos, fazendo o hacker corar violentamente.

Aya estava certo! Céus... parecia coisa de doido... ninguém acreditaria naquilo.

Aya devia amá-lo muito, para compactuar com tanta coisa bizarra.

Seria possível que o coração frio do ruivo estivesse _mesmo_ se rendendo ao amor do loirinho?

Aquela noite estaria para sempre gravada na alma e no coração de ambos. Mas a recordação marcaria Omi de uma maneira diferente. Ele jamais se esqueceria do riso cristalino e espontâneo. A primeira vez que via tal parte oculta e secreta de seu amante. Ganhara uma memória inesquecível, sem preço...

Por um segundo sentiram-se como dois cúmplices, envolvidos em um segredo apenas deles, valioso e único. Insuperável!

Omi não podia ter uma prova de amor maior. Mais definitiva e incontestável. Aya _nunca_ faria aquilo, se não tivesse sido idealizado, mesmo que de improviso, por alguém a quem tinha em alta conta.

Dando-se por vencido, o arqueiro colocou a mão sobre os fios loiros e riu, meio sem jeito.

(Omi) Sinto muito, Aya! Não era bem _essa_ a lembrança inesquecível que eu queria te dar...

(Aya) Não estou reclamando.

(Omi) Obrigado. Por tudo... e por salvar a noite.

(Aya sorrindo) Ela ainda não está totalmente 'salva'...

(Omi)...?

(Aya) Quer ter a honra?

Indicou a mesa com ambas as mãos. Omi fez uma mesura e sorriu. Avançou, segurando na toalha e puxando-a com força. O castiçal voou longe, e o pano foi arremessado ao chão.

(Omi) E como não...?

Com movimentos sensuais e planejados, Omi moveu-se, subindo sobre a mesa e deitando-se languidamente no tampo de mármore.

Aya acompanhou a cena com os olhos ametista repentinamente escurecidos. Sem perder mais tempo avançou, pronto para _finalmente_ 'salvar' a noite...

_**Um filme de amor  
que nunca chega ao fim**_

Sem quebrar o contato dos olhos, Aya ficou de quatro sobre Omi, colocando as mãos ao lado do pescoço do hacker, e os joelhos ao lado do quadril delgado.

Abaixou a cabeça, depositando um beijo suave sobre o pescoço sensível.

(Omi) Oh...!

Os lábios do ruivo continuaram beijando a pele branca, até alcançar o queixo. Não resistiu a marcar o local com uma mordida de leve.

Omi nem teve tempo de gemer. Sentiu quase imediatamente uma mão fechar-se ao redor de seu membro, e dedos se movimentarem para cima e para baixo, masturbando-o de maneira que sabia deixar o hacker doidinho.

O menor começou a contorcer o corpo, sem poder dominar o pensamento ou segurar os gemidos que escapavam por entre os lábios rosados.

A situação piorou, quando Aya começou a acariciar um de seus mamilos com a ponta da língua, rodeando o botão enrugado até fazê-lo endurecer. Satisfeito, abocanhou o outro, dando-lhe igual tratamento.

(Omi) Ohhhh... Aya...

A voz lânguida e doce convenceu o espadachim de que estava no caminho certo. E fez o membro inchado do ruivo latejar, por não ter sido estimulado ainda. Apenas os gemidos do menor já haviam despertado reações em seu corpo, despontando uma grande ereção.

Sem parar de estimular o jovem, ergueu a cabeça e beijou-o. Tomou posse dos lábios tentadores, que se entreabriram imediatamente, aceitando o beijo. Ou melhor, compartilhando-o.

Os movimentos da mão de Aya sobre o membro do loirinho começaram a acompanhar o beijo, se tornando mais rápidos a medida que o beijo avançava mais voraz.

Omi gemia abafado, enquanto as mãos foram ao encontro das madeixas ruivas, enroscando-se nos fios sedosos.

A fricção que os dedos experientes causavam era tão deliciosa, que por um segundo Omi achou que fosse gozar. Mas então os movimentos cessaram por completo.

O arqueiro abriu os olhos, disposto a reclamar. Então sentiu Aya depositar o peso do corpo sobre si, encaixando ambos numa posição confortável para seme e uke.

Omi dobrou os joelhos e abriu as pernas ainda mais, acomodando o amante e ao mesmo tempo tentando facilitar a investida do pênis que o possuiria.

Aya direcionou a ereção gotejante para a entrada apertada. Com cuidado começou a introduzir o pênis avantajado(**5**), forçando passagem no corpo abaixo do seu.

Pouco a pouco foi vencendo, invadindo e possuindo quem tanto amava. Podia sentir as paredes macias acariciando e acolhendo seu membro intruso, num ninho quente, de movimentos involuntários.

Um tanto preocupado notou um vislumbre de dor na face de Omi, que logo foi substituído por uma expressão quase de êxtase, quando o loirinho sentiu-se preenchido por completo.

Os corpos se colaram, quando o falo o tomou, entrando fundo e completamente. Os amantes suavam e ofegavam, incapazes de controlar a respiração e as batidas galopantes de seus corações.

Aya queria aproveitar mais aquele momento de união perfeita, mas seu pênis pulsou, e reações mais animais que racionais se apossaram de sua mente entorpecida pelo prazer. O corpo exigia movimento.

Claro que Aya não privaria a ambos de seus anseios. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, levantou os quadris, iniciando um vai e vem, ao deslizar seu membro para cima e para baixo.

Para dentro e para fora do corpo de Omi.

O chibi gemeu alta e longamente, incapaz de fazer frente cada vez que Aya o dominava por completo, alcançando fundo dentro de seu corpo quase infantil.

Cada vez mais rápido, Aya sodomizava seu amante, tornando os movimentos quase selvagens, quase agressivos, mas não menos enlouquecedores... prazeirosos... delirantes.

O entra-e-sai arrastou-os para um mar de prazer, onde foram envolvidos pelo puro êxtase, quando o clímax veio para ambos. No mesmo instante.

Gozaram juntinho, alcançando o nirvana na perfeição dos movimentos ensaiados e conhecidos, daquela dança de amor. Aya desmanchou-se ao expelir sua semente dentro do canal apertado, sentindo que compartilhava um pouco da própria essência com o amante.

A sensação para Omi não foi menos intensa. Seu fluído espirrou em jorros, melando o abdômen de ambos.

Aya desabou sobre o corpo de Omi, descansando a cabeça no peito juvenil. Podia ouvir as batidas apresadas do coração do loirinho, e intuía corretamente que seu próprio coração devia estar acelerado.

Gentilmente Omi colocou as mãos sobre os cabelos ruivos e enroscou os dedos num suave cafuné.

(Omi) Amo você. Muito...

(Aya) Eu também amo você...

(Omi suspirando) Aya... eu...

A confissão foi cortada por um movimento inesperado. Agindo extremamente rápido, Aya voltou a se apossar dos lábios rosados do ex-adolescente, iniciando um beijo possessivo que foi imediatamente correspondido.

Obviamente o fogo dos amantes não se aplacara com tão pouco... não seria um único orgasmo que diminuiria as necessidades que ambos tinham de se amar... se amar a exaustão.

Estavam ficando sem ar quando, para susto dos dois, a porta se abriu e um agitado ex-playboy invadiu a cozinha...

(Yohji -.-") Atchim! Nunca mais eu saio de casa com um roup...

(Aya)!!

(Omi)...

(Yohji O.O) OW MAI GÓDI!!

Tampou os olhos com a mão bem a tempo de evitar o olhar shine que o líder da Weiss lhe endereçou.

(Omi corando)!!

(Aya) O que está fazendo aqui?!

Ainda com os olhos tampados, Yohji avançou com passos vacilantes, segurando uma sacola plástica na outra mão.

(Yohji .) Eu moro aqui. Esqueceu? KEN, _NÃO_ TRAGA MEU FILHO AQUI! A COZINHA NÃO É MAIS UM TERRITÓRIO SEGURO!!

(Omi) Yohji!!

(Aya) Kudou...

A situação estava começando a ficar desagradável, com aquele loiro folgado, vestindo um roupão preto, cobrir os olhos com a mão, sem conseguir esconder a expressão zombeteira por completo.

(Yohji) Pega isso, Omi. Eu sabia que devia lhe trazer...

As cegas arremessou a sacola, e quase acertou a cabeça de Aya. Sorte que o ruivo era ágil.

(Omi)...

O ex-playboy deu meia volta e só então tirou a mão dos olhos, pois estava de costas para a mesa onde Aya... er... fazia sua sagrada refeição...(**6**)

(Yohji suspirando) Céus... nunca mais poderei usar essa mesa decentemente... estou traumatizado!

(Omi)!!

(Aya ò.ó) KUDOU!!

Diante daquele berro irado, Yohji escapuliu da cozinha, rindo muito, sem se esquecer de apagar a luz e deixar os amantes mais... a vontade.

Muito corado, e totalmente sem jeito, Omi visualizou a face perturbada de seu amante, meio oculta na penumbra. Só então se lembrou da sacola que Yohji trouxera.

(Omi) Oh, Aya!!

(Aya)...

(Omi) Creme de leite... duas caixinhas!

Os olhos azuis brilharam, e Aya sorriu, feliz porque a excitação voltava a correr entre os dois. Com certeza a noite não estava perdida!

Aquilo não ia acabar tão cedo assim! Ainda mais com aquelas duas caixinhas maravilhosas de creme de leite. Depois disso não mataria Kudou, mas é claro que o faria pagar pela interrupção.

Mas só se preocuparia com isso mais tarde...

FIM

* * *

(**1**) Freya, ¬¬ usa um roupão da próxima vez! D

(**2**) E nos meus doces sonhos nasceu de um repolho... u.ú

(**3**) -.- Como essa porta foi fechar? Hum... a força do pensamento de Padre Evil, certamente! XD

(**4**) Há, há, há! Uma pequena vingança por um certo playboy sendo arrastado nu pelo corredor! n.n

(**5**) O ponto alto da oferenda. Ou devo dizer... GRANDE?! XD

(**6**) Huauauauhauhaua... ai, ai, ai... essa santa ceia faria inveja ao Da Vinci... hauhahaua... :D

**Inspiração: **Sentimentos, por Freya de Niord (impossível ler um lemon desses e _não_ se inspirar... XD)  
**Motivação**: Cenas de Evilândia ardendo em chamas eternas... Ç.Ç  
**Dedicado à**: Evil Kitsune. Minha mestra e amiga... hauhahauua e torturadora mor XD Vê se larga esse xikote muié! Taí seu lemon! n.n""

**Junho de 2006**


End file.
